


Do you now dance on hallowed ground?

by PerfidiouslySnatching



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 7: Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows, Divination, Drabble, Inner Dialogue, M/M, Nurmengard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27066190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerfidiouslySnatching/pseuds/PerfidiouslySnatching
Summary: "Grindelwald tried to stop Voldemort from going after the wand. He lied, you know, pretended he never had it.""They say he showed remorse in later years, alone in his cell at Nurmengard. I hope that it is true. I would like to think he did feel the horror and shame of what he had done. Perhaps that lie to Voldemort was his attempt to make amends... to prevent Voldemort from taking the Hallow...""...or maybe from breaking into your tomb?" suggested Harry, and Dumbledore dabbed his eyes.-Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows
Relationships: Albus Dumbledore/Gellert Grindelwald
Kudos: 5





	Do you now dance on hallowed ground?

**Author's Note:**

> The Deathly Hallows movie did this scene dirty. To be fair, I am a sucker for Gothic romances.  
> I found this & back-dated it.

Albus, he’s coming for me. I See his magic in the future. I will not betray our Hallow.

I wish for neither Heaven nor Hell, for I fear them both equally. What I wish for upon my death is a memory. I wish to exist in the memory of being loved in earnest, and I want to rewrite that memory so that I, in return, love in earnest. Unselfishly.

I wish to be welcomed into death by your arms outstretched, and I wish to sink into the fabric of your clothing. I want you to see me anew, but I cannot ask you to forget the person I had been in life. Show me not the mercy you have shown so many others. Let me _earn_ your heart, for I once drank from the well of it until it was dry, and I now can only think of refilling it.


End file.
